1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for the handling of trays, particularly, trays used in handling food in the restaurant industry such as in cafeterias. More particularly, this invention relates to the collection of trays between the eating area and the kitchen or clean up area of a restaurant or cafeteria.
2. History of the Prior Art
The collection and temporary storage of trays, especially in cafeteria type food services, has been a somewhat disorganized function. Generally, where patrons are expected to dispose of their own trays in a cleaning or adjacent to a cleaning area, such as in school food service facilities, service windows are often provided through which the patron places the tray on a table or other supporting surface behind the window. Such collection areas rapidly become cluttered with unstacked trays and dirty dishes in random arrangement around the collection area. Currently available tray accumulators are electrically operated using electric motors and switches. Such tray accumulators for sanitary purposes have to be washed down with water which is dangerous for maintenance persons and often will short-out the motors and switches. No organized, mechanized system is available for the handling of dirty trays in such food facilities.
The system of the present invention provides for the organized handling of dirty trays, transporting them from the food serving and eating area to collection points for handling in the dish and tray cleaning area.
The tray accumulator of the present invention is operated by fluid pressure such as air, eliminating the possibility of electric shorts and electrical danger to persons operating and servicing the system. Further, the accumulator employs no belts, no rollers, no chains, no shafts, nor ball bearings or pulleys, and thus, involves significantly less maintenance problems.